Darva strikes again
by Jade The Orkkiller
Summary: 5 years had passed since the battle against Darva ... Everything had been quiet for the past years. Apart from some minor maras there was not much to fear. Kyo x Alice


**A/N: **A-ha, according to my profile I made my deadline (I said there was a chance I would post my Alice 19th story today, well I've got 23:53 (GMT+1)). Anyway, this is my first Alice 19th story, I hope you'll enjoy it. Please don't forget to leave a review if you do so (that makes updates - that is if you want them - come faster).

**Remark: **The usual, I don't own the characters (they belong to Yuu Watase), the plot however is mine.

**Summary:** 5 years had passed since the battle against Darva ... Everything had been quiet for the past years. Apart from some minor maras there was not much to fear. Kyo x Alice

* * *

**Darva strikes again:**

**Chapter One: Welcome friend of Norway **

Somewhere in a household in Japan early in the morning a young woman had woken up and now entered the kitchen. The clock pointed at 6 AM. The woman sighed and put a hand on her stomach.

"Honestly, are you going to keep waking me at this hour of the day?" she chuckled. "I hope it is Otousan who has to wake up at an ungodly hour in the morning, once you're born."

She looked out of the window and saw the mail deliverer. She smiled and put the nightgown close around her as she stepped outside to meet him.

"Ah Wakamiya-san, already awake I see, anyway I've got a letter for you from Norway."

"Really?" Wakamiya-san said as she took the letter and the newspaper that was offered to her.

"Well, I'll continue my round, pass my greetings to your husband."

"I will, thank you," she answered and she went back inside.

She walked to the bedroom and entered. She sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her husband on his mouth. He let out a moan and kissed her back. As she pulled away she looked down at the smiling face of her loved one.

"Morning," he croaked. He looked at his watch. "6:12 in the morning. Oh Alice did you really need to wake me?"

"Good morning to you to," Alice said dryly and then smiled at him. "We got a letter from Frey, I thought you might want to read it on inappropriate comments."

"A letter from Frey? Mmm it's been a while since that baka send us something."

"Well do you want to read it or not?"

He kissed her as he sat up. "Read it aloud, I'm not wearing my contacts." (A/N: in the person's description of Kyo it's mentioned that he has poor eyesight and wears contacts.)

Alice smiled and opened the letter.

"Perhaps I should skip the entire letter," Alice suggested.

"Huh, why, what did the baka write?"

"_My dear sweetheart Alice,_

_how are you and Kyo doing huh? Not getting divorced anytime soon? If you do, then don't worry, you'll be a married woman by next week Saturday, since I arrive at Friday, enough time to propose._

_So I hope to see your lovely face at the airport, so I can plant many kisses on it. _

_Lots of love,_

_Frey._"

Kyo clenched his fists.

"That baka!" he grumbled.

Alice brushed her lips with his.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on divorcing you ... anytime soon," she whispered in his ear as she nibbled his earlobe which sent shivers down his spine.

He pulled her down with him and she let out a loud 'umf' as she toppled on top of him.

"I wouldn't let you," he said and he kissed her passionately.

"Mmm what time did you have your appointment?" he asked.

"Nine," she answered as she kissed him back.

"Enough time for 'us' right now," he said as he rolled her on her back and leaned over her, carefully avoiding her pregnant belly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"The baby can be due anytime now, though I think it will at least last a week or two. Don't do any straining labour. If you lose blood or suffer from any abdominal pains don't hesitate to call me." said the gynaecologist a couple of hours later, after he had examined Alice thoroughly.

Both Alice and Kyo nodded.

"Well then, take care," said he with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi mum, dad," Alice greeted her parents.

"Hi Alice," her mother said happily as she pecked her on the cheek. Then she turned to Kyo. "Hello dear, everything alright? I hope our Alice isn't giving you a hard time."

"Mum," Alice said offended.

Kyo laughed. "Not at all, we both look forward to the birth."

"How's Mayura and Akira?" Alice changed the subject.

"Hasn't she told you, they broke up," her mother said softly.

"Oh, how's Mayura coping with it?"

"She's very sad of course, she didn't want to come tonight. Will you two come for dinner tomorrow too?"

"No, we can't, our friend from Norway is visiting us," Kyo told his mother-in-law.

"Isn't that too much trouble for you Alice?"

"Of course not, I'm not an invalid, besides Frey can take care of himself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Alice and Kyo stood at the airport, waiting for Frey. Kyo put an arm around Alice shoulder. She looked up at his smiling face and he slowly placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"ALICE!" Frey yelled and he jumped at her.

Alice was shocked as she saw the Norwegian jump at her, but Kyo pulled her aside causing his European friend to smack with a loud 'thud' on the floor.

Frey jumped straight and growled at Kyo.

"What was that good for?"

Kyo narrowed his eyes, while a sweatdrop clinged to the side of his head. "Sorry, I don't like other men jumping at my wife."

"Hello Frey," Alice said weakly.

"Alice! My dear ... what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Frey looked on the verge of tears. "This is the definite end of our relationship."

"Er – " Alice stammered as a sweatdrop appeared at the side of her head.

"I don't believe there was ever anything between you and Alice," Kyo said with a raised eyebrow. "And would you now care to explain what you're talking about?"

"Alice, you're pregnant," he said with a huge smile.

_'I never get that man and his unstable emotions, the one moment he's crying the other he's laughing his head of,' _Alice thought.

"Never knew you were this productive, Wakamiya. So how was it – "

THUD! Frey had found his way to the floor for the second time since both Alice and Kyo had hit him with their fist.

"You horny pervert!" Alice growled, looking as if she were about to hit him again.

"Calm down, Alice," Kyo said as he grabbed Alice around the waist before she could hit Frey again, then he turned to Frey. "Yes, Alice is pregnant, so don't make things difficult for her, she's due in a couple of weeks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them sat in the huge living room of the Wakamiya house. It was already eleven in the evening and Alice had fallen asleep against Kyo.

"Frey wait a minute, I'm going to put Alice in bed. I'll be right back," he said and he lifted his wife in his arms.

The bell rang.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Kyo wondered. "Frey could you get it?"

Frey nodded and Kyo continued his way to his and Alice bedroom. Frey walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi er – since when did you get here?"

"Mayura? Uhm well just a couple of hours ago," he said as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Is Alice here?" Mayura asked.

"Well yeah, but Kyo just went to bring her to bed, she's already asleep."

Mayura let out a deep sigh.

"Did you need her?" Frey asked curiously.

"Ah well, I actually just wanted to talk to her. I er – I'll drop by another day – "

"No, stay er – I mean, you don't have to go, you can talk to Kyo and me."

"I don't think that my love life would be anything you want to listen to, as for Kyo."

"Akira, he broke up didn't he?" Frey asked.

Since he had seen Mayura one year ago at the marriage of Kyo and Alice, he knew that she and Akira had been a couple for some years.

Mayura sighed and nodded.

"That's painful," Frey said sympathetically. "I once had a person I loved too ..."

The both of them continued talking for a while, when Frey noticed that Kyo hadn't come back.

"I wonder what Kyo is doing? He said he wouldn't be gone to long," Frey said. "Let's take a look."

Mayura nodded and took his offered hand. They walked to the bedroom of Alice and Kyo. The door was ajar and Frey peeked through the gap. Kyo lay on bed with Alice securely in his arms.

"Okay, I don't think he's coming back," Frey said as he turned his head away from the scene and stared at Mayura.

Mayura felt his eyes on her and turned to face him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how beautiful you truly are."

Mayura rolled her eyes at the comment, Frey hadn't changed a bit, still the same womanizer.

"No really, I mean it, Akira is such an ass to not see what a kind and wonderful person you are," he said as he guided her back to the living room.

"I envy Alice, look at her, she's perfect, everyone loves her and she's happily married having a baby. She made Kyo happy, something I couldn't."

"Perhaps you can't," Frey started, Mayura's eyes widened. "But there's most certainly someone else whom you can make happy."

A smile appeared on Mayura's face.

"Thank you, Frey, for making me feel better."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this, please don't hesitate to review p**  



End file.
